The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Multi-mode powertrain systems employ internal combustion engine and non-combustion torque machines to generate driveline torque in response to an output torque command from an operator, taking into account fuel consumption, power consumption, torque management, auxiliary power demands, emissions, driveability, and other factors.
Exhaust aftertreatment systems are employed on internal combustion engines to treat engine exhaust emissions including HC, CO, NOx, particulate matter, and other gas constituents. This includes devices that are configured to oxidize, reduce, reform, filter, and otherwise transform exhaust gas constituents to elemental nitrogen, carbon, CO2, H2O, and other molecules in the presence of catalysts and other constituents.
Exhaust aftertreatment devices include catalytic devices that are configured to perform one or more of the aforementioned processes on constituents in the exhaust gas feedstream. Known catalytic devices are characterized in terms of gas conversion rate in relation to operating temperature. Catalyst light-off temperature refers to a temperature at which the catalytic device has a conversion rate of 50%. The catalyst light-off temperature correlates to operation of the catalyst which is exothermic in nature and is thus self-sustaining without need for additional engine control operation to introduce heat.
A control architecture is an arrangement of input signals, actuator commands and control modules that is configured to execute delegated tasks to determine operational commands for actuators of a system to achieve a desired output in response to operator inputs and commands. The delegated tasks are preferably achieved using control routines that are executed to provide the desired functions.